7 days with friends
by ichihara yuuya
Summary: Anak-anak pandora hearts nginep di villanya author selama 7 hari. Bagaimana ya keadaan mereka? apakah villanya author bakal berantakkan?(itumah gak usah ditanya lage) RnR maybe?


**7 days with friends**

Disclamer: yang pasti pandora hearts punya jun mochizuki-sensei(kalo punya saya, ceritanya ancur!)

**Warning: gaje, typo, abal, kemungkinan dapat membuat anda sakit jantung, asma, dan terutama patah hati :v.**

* * *

Di pandora academy... Terdapat populasi anak-anak yang sinting dan begonya selangit. Dan inilah kegiatan sehari-hari mereka...

"Temen-temen! kesini deh!" teriak Oz.

"Sejak kapan gue jadi temen lo? seinget gue, lo itu budak gue deh," jawab Alice dengan sedikit (baca: sangat)kejam

Oz pun menunjukkan puppy eyesnya. Hati Alice pun luluh seketika.

"Y... Ya sudah! aku akan kesana."

Mereka yang menganggap Oz adalah temannya pun mengerubungi Oz.

"Liat neeeh gue punya pilem horor terbaru loh! nonton bareng yooook! sekalian uji nyali! siapa ya yang takut setan~ xixixixi," kata Oz sambil ketawa ala miss Kunti yang memenangkan ajang miss universe tahun 2025.

"Boleh... Boleh... Siapa takut!" tantang break.

"Gimana kalo kita nginep aja! minggu depankan kita libur seminggu, kita nginep selama seminggu!" tawar Sharon.(emang tawar menawar kayak di pasar? -_-)

"Boleh, boleh," kata Echo. Semua orang pun mengangguk.

"Tapi... Mau dimana kita nginep? kitakan gak boleh tidur ampe malem? nanti pasti dimarahin," kata Alice yang mendadak jadi alim.

"Iya juga ya..." Kata Oz kecewa.

Saat mereka lagi kecewa, tiba-tiba si Author nongol di tengah-tengah Oz CS.

"Yo!"

" AUTHOR?! NGAPAIN ADA DISINI?!" teriak Eida pake toa.

"Selou dong! selou!" kata si Author sambil menutup kedua kupingnya.

"Terus? ngapain author ada disini?" tanya Reo dengan pandangan yang masih ke arah buku.

"Iiiiiiiiih Reo-chan jahaaaaa~t! kalo ngomong liat ke arahku dong~!" kata author yang mencoba menggoda(baca: mengganggu) Reo.

"Author... Ngapain author disini?" Reo melihat ke arah author dengan death glarenya.

"I... Ini kalian mau pinjem villa punya gue gak? villanya jarang dipake tapi masih bagus. Villanya juga gede. Kalo nggak ada yang nempatin, takut ada hantunya. Jadi kalian aja yang nempatin sementara. Mau gak?" tawar author.

"Disana ada pelayan?" tanya Oz.

"Tentu saja tidak. Sudah kubilang villanya kosong. Pengawasannya otomatis(pake alat elektronik gituuh. Jadi tidak akan ada maling yang masuk."Jawab si author.

"Hoooooo~ boleh juga tuh. Kalian mau nggak?" tanya Oz.

"Boleh juga tuh," jawab break.

"betewe, kok author bisa tau kalo kita mau nginep?" tanya zwei menyadarkan yang lain.

"O iya ya, kok bisa ya?" timpal Vincent.

"Tentu bisa dong! kan saya nguping!" kata author dengan relaxnya. Tapi, kerelaxan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"AUTHOOOOOOOOOOOOO~RRR" teriak mereka pake toa.

'mampus gue' kata si author dalam hati.

"A... Ah! emak saya manggil saya tuh!(ngapain emak2 dateng ke sekolah di siang bolong gini? -_- au ah gelap) sa... Saya pergi dulu ya... O iya, na... Nanti kumpulnya di rumah saya ya. Ikutin aja jalur warna hitam. Nanti juga ketemu kok! daaaaaa~!" kata author berlari keluar. Takut kena serangan rasengan(lah? kenapa ada kekuatan Naruto?) dari mereka.

"JALUR DIMANA-MANA TUH WARNA HITAM AUTHOR BEGOOOOOOO!" tereak bang repis depresi.

"Tenang. Echo tau kok jalur ke rumah author. Kalian ikut Echo aja," tawar Echo.

"Echo penyelamat kita~!" kata Vincent sambil meluk-meluk Echo.

.  
skip time saat mau pergi ke rumah author...

.  
"Echo! jadi jalan ke rumah author, kemana?" tanya Revis selagi dia yang menyetir mobil(awas ketabrak tuh T.T).

"Kita jalan lurus ke depan, terus ke kiri, terus ke kanan, terus ke kiri, ada perempatan, kita ke atas( ke atas mana?), terus turun ke bawah lagi, terus ke kanan, ke kanan lagi, ada pertigaan, ke kiri, terus ada pasar, di sebelahnya pasar ada rumahnya si author," jelas Echo panjang pendek.

Jelas semua pada eror.

"Ka... Kalo alamatnya lewat mana ya?" tanya Revis lagi.

"Jln. surga, blok nachos no. 5"(nachos bukannya nama makanan ya? bodo ah!) kata Echo.

"WOKEEEH! KITA BERANGKAAAAAAAAT" kata Revis.

Baru beberapa menit...

CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT  
BRUAAAAAAGH  
"KYAAAAAAAA~! REPIIIIIIIIIIIS INI KENAPAAAAAAA~?!"  
"GEMPA BUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"  
PLAAAAAAK

Yak! sebuah harisen berhasil mendarat di *piiiiiiip*nya Revis.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA *piiiiiiiip* GUEEEEEEE," teriak Revis.

"BAPAKMU GEMPA BUMI! LO YANG BUAT JALAN RAYA JADI KAYAK GINI!*nunjuk jalan yang udah berantakan* UDAH, LO BERHENTI NYETIR AJA DEH! GIAR GUE YANG NYETIR!" Sharon yang sudah depresi, menggantikan bang Repis nyetir(Repis kalah nih sama cewek -_- masa'gak bisa nyetir).

30 detik berlalu... Sampailah mereka di rumah author...

"Authooooooor!" teriak alyss kayak anak kecil ngajak maen.

"Apaaaa~!" jawab author.

"AAASTAJIIIIIIIM JANGAN NGAGETIN GITU DONG! SAYA HAMPIR MATI TAOOOOO," teriak Elliot pake Toa punya tetangga author.

"Yah... Padahal gue pengen lo mati(di komik aslinya juga udah mati kok :v). Woi itu toa punya tetangga gue, balikin sana!" kata author.

"Udah ah! ayo buruan pergi! nanti keburu malem!(malem apanya? masih pagiii!)," kata Jack yang tumben alim tapi begonya masih selangit.

Mereka pun pergi ke villa punya author. Setelah sampai...

"Waaaa~h rumahnya gede amat!" kata Eida.

"Wuih! ada kolam renangnya!" kata si Oz dan mereka pun langsung nyebur ke kolam renang -_-.

"Waaa ada gazebonya! bisa di buat untuk minum teh!" kata Sharon yang langsung ke gazebo untuk minum teh bersama Break(eaaaa).

"Tamannya juga luas! bisa di jadiin tempat untuk main!" kata Zwei dan langsung main lompat tali pake rambutnya Jack.

"Anjriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit zwei! rambut gueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! helep! helep!"

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII MAINNYA NANTI AJA! LO PADA TARO KOPER DOLO DIDALEM!" teriak author yang membawa toanya sendiri.

"Iya... Iya..." Kata mereka bareng. Saat masuk ke Villanya...

"WAAAAAA~! lampunya dari emas ya?!" kata Eida.

"Waaaaaa~! SMART TV! bisa diganti pake tangan dari jauuuuh!"teriak Alyss dengan tidak elitnya.

"Sudahlah, terserah kalian. Tapi... Habis kalian memakai villa ini... Kalian harus membereskannya kembali! kalo tidak... Kalian tidak akan boleh kembali ke mansion kalian! khekhekhe*evil grin*," kata author menakut-takuti Oz CS.

"Si... Siap bos!" jawab mereka berbarengan.

"Ya sudah aku mau pulang doloe! bai bai!" kata author yang maunya bahsa inggris, tapi nggak bisa.

"EHHHH? MAO PULANG? NGGAK IKUT SAMA KITA?!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"YA NGGAKLAH!" jawab author.

"KENAPA?!" mereka bertanya lagi.

"ITU RAHASIA ILLAHI!" kata author yang udah depresi dari tadi.

"daaaaaa~! author!" kata Eida selaku masih 1/2 waras. Author pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sekarang kita mau ngapain?" tanya Alyss.

"Makan daging!" sahut Alice.

"Kita bagi-bagi kamar aja dulu." Kata break.

"ya sudah." Setuju Alice.

.

TBC

* * *

akhirnya selesai juga! fyuuuh! gimana? jelekkah? abalkah? typokah? jangan lupa RnR PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS*CAPS ANCUR DIMAININ SAMA ZWEI*


End file.
